1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including a gate electrode and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
To manufacture a highly integrated semiconductor device, a gate electrode having a low resistance may be required. A portion of the gate electrode may be formed as a metal silicide pattern. A semiconductor device may include gate electrodes having various line widths, and forming metal silicide patterns having a uniform thickness may be difficult. When the metal silicide patterns having non-uniform thicknesses are formed, resistances of the gate electrodes may be locally increased and a semiconductor device having the metal silicide patterns as part of the gate electrodes may malfunction.